THUNDERA III
by JUANIS
Summary: CONTINUACION DE ALARIAN Y MICHU!


**-¡¡¡FEERRRR!- Grito Piccolo cuando la vio con el resto de su batallón.- ¿¡TÚ QUE HACES AQUÍ?- Se acerca a su esposa con mirada asesina, un tick nervioso en un ojo y el iris rojo de ira.**

**Leonardo agarro a Alarian y a Trackmen de manera protectora, jamas habia visto a Piccolo tan furioso.**

**-¡¡¡TÚ!- La coge del cuello de la camisa y le suelte un puñetazo.- ¿QUE HACES AQUÍ?- Le volvio a preguntar.- ¡¿HAS VUELTO CON ÉL VERDAD!- Refiriendose a Lion-o.- ¡¡TAN IMPORTANTE ES ÉL, QUE NO TIENES NI EL VALOR DE DECIRME QUE IBAS A VENIR!- Le vuelve a pegar, estaba vez un rodillazo en el estomago.- ¡¡COMO ME ENTERE QUE ESE MISERABLE, HIJO DE PUTA, SE ACOSTO CONTIGO! ¡¡NO LO MATO A ÉL, SINO A TÍ!**

**En eso siente varias lucecitas en su cabeza, los soldados le apuntan listos para dispararle, Fernanda como puede se levanta, limpiandose la sangre de la boca, estaba respirando pesadamente y lo miro con furia.**

**Fer: Para empezar namek; 1.- ¡Estoy aqui porque es mi trabajo! 2.- ¡¡Hace 15 mins. estuve arriesgando mi trasero por el maldito e ingrato planeta al que llamas hogar! ¡¡¡Y 3 YO NO SOY UNA RAMERA PARA ACOSTARME CON ESE PENDEJO! -Le da un puñetazo en plena jeta que lo manda romper una pared.**

**Lo toma del cuello del gi y lo encara furiosa: ¿¡COMO TE ATREVES A DECIRME ESTAS COSAS? -Lo zarandea de la camisa- ¡¡¡HABLA!**

**-GRRRR...- Piccolo comenzo a concentrar su Ki, hasta llegar al nivel de Super Namek. Estaba super enfadado, solo por el hecho de que tuvo que enterarse por sus hijos de que Fer estaba allí.**

**Piccolo: ¡¡TE LLAMO COMO ME DA LA GANA, RAMERA!- Se suelta de su agarre y le da un puñetazo en plena cara.- ¡¡A ESE MISERALE YA ME LO CARGARE LUEGO! ¡¡PERO A TÍ TE PIENSO DAR DE PALOS HASTA QUE ME SANGREN LOS NUDILLOS Y SIENTA TUS ASQUEROSAS ENTRAÑAS EN MIS MANOS!.**

**Fer: ¡¡¡SABES BIEN QUE MIS MISIONES SON SECRETAS POR CUALQUIER INFILTRACION Y SI NO TE DIJE DE ESTA ERA PORQUE TENEMOS UN TRAIDOR PSIQUICO ENTRE NOSOTROS! -Lo suelta y camina dandole la espalda -"Veo ahora que nada de lo que he hecho te hace sentirme merecedora de ti" – se dijo a sí misma con reproche.**

**Piccolo sintio el impulso de irsele a golpes pero, cogiendo varias veces aire y mordiendose el antebrazo hasta hacerlo sangrar, se tranquilizo lo que pudo.**

**Piccolo: ¡Sabes perfectamente que no soy ningun debilucho!- Le hablo a su esposa con algo más de calma.- No hubiera dejado que nadie me entrara en la mente tan fácilmente.**

**Fer: ¡¡IMBECIL! ¡ME REFIERO A MI, TODOS NUESTROS INFORMES LOS HACEMOS EN EL MOMENTO, AL IGUAL QUE ESTA BATALLA!- Se limpia la sangre de la boca, de pronto vomita sangre pero aspirando aire controlo otra arcada y camino hacia su batallon que estaba en guardia para protegerla; les da unas ordenes y estos se retiran.**

**Fer: Ya veo que todo lo que he hecho no vale la pena... que desgracia- mira a su padre que estaba estupefacto cuidando a los chicos, le da una triste sonrisa y camna hacia el diciendole que esta bien.**

**Piccolo: -Espera un momento.- La agarra del brazo.- ¡Quiero que me cuentes que cojones está pasando aquí!- Mira a los chicos.- Quiero saber que es eso tan importante que no me lo pudiste decir en la Tierra.**

**Ella se suelta de golpe, lo mira con furia: Como te dije la mision es secreta...**

**Piccolo: ¡¡Y A MI QUE!- Grito, fuera de sí, jaloneandola de nuevo: ¡¡ME IMPORTA UN COMINO QUE SEA SECRETA! ERES MI ESPOSA Y EXIJO QUE ME DIGAS QUE ES LO QUE ESTA OCURRIENDO!**

**Fernanda respira de nuevo con aire cansado, lo toma del brazo y lo lleva a una habitacion, se quita la armadura que tiene multiples abolladuras, al hacerlo, un pedazo del traje donde esta la espalda esta roto exponiendo una herida que sangraba profusamente.**

**Fer: Hay un grupo belico que esta en contra de nosotrso ¡Que novedad! -burló- Pero la diferencia es que tienen armas mas poderosas que nosotros, se han infiltrado y estan asesinando a los que estan dentro de la OCI, hemos tratado de saber quien es, el unico dato es que esta dentro de aqui.**

**Fer: Hasta ahora han matado a 17 miembros reales, solo quedan 3: La reina Mara, los Emperadores y Trackmen estamos aquí; porque hasta ahora hemos podido resistir los ataques Piccolo, mi mision es proteger a estos cabrones reales. Porque si no lo hago, la Tierra, Nameksei y lo que conoces se lo llevara el carajo ¿entendiste?**

**Fer: Y otra cosa –mirandolo con tristeza- Si te sirve de consuelo no me interesa Lion-o**

**Piccolo: Todo esto me lo podrias haber contado en casa.- Mira hacia la puerta.- Te hubiera ayudado en cuanto pudiera.**

**Fer: Eres un civil, no puedes hacerlo.**

**Piccolo. (¬¬¬) Fernanda, mírame bien que de civil tengo poco. Y respecto al tema de encontrar al infiltrado ¿Por que no le has pedido ayuda a Oril? Aunque ahora sea pequeño de nuevo, su mente sigue intacta y a trabajo para Bulma en la Tierra.**

**Fer. Maldicion Majunia, eres un civil porque no estas en la OCI y lo mismo va para Oril, ahora, si me disculpas, tengo que retirarme a informar a mis superiores y curarme las heridas- Al abrir la puerta esta el Capitan Yoor, quien tenia cara de pocos amigos.**

**Cpt. Yoor: Tte. Yoshi, he escuchado sin querer lo que ha dicho y me parece que es imperdonable su accion ¡Esta ud. arrestada por infiltrar información de las acciones de la OCI ante un un civil! ¡Estara en una celda incomunicada por 72 horas terrestres y regresara despues a sus actividades! -Se retira el militar, al hacerlo Fernanda mira cabreadisima a su esposo.**

**Fer: ¡Gracias Piccolo! ¡Cuando haya una mision de busqueda a un asesino, te llamaré para que me den un tiro en la frente!**

**-Piccolo: Lo siento.- Se disculpo.- No era mi intension que te arrestaran.**

**Fer: ¡AH YA CALLATE! -Se va al area medica para que la atendieran.**

**Leonardo quien se habia mantenido a raya, reacciona un poco y mira a su nieta: ¡Actuan como si no hubiera pasado gran cosa! ¡¿Aly asi se pelean esos dos!**

**-Más o menos.- Se pone delante de Track.- Aunque suelen acabar peor.**

**Alarian: ¡Oye, Track! ¿Y tus guardias reales?- mira hacia todo lados.- ¿No deberian de estar contigo, protegiéndote?**

**-Ni idea.- dice el Lord, moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro.- Cuando llegamos aquí, desaparecieron y no los he vuelto a ver.- En eso aparece uno de sus soldados para protegerlo de cualquier ataque posible.**

**Soldado: ¡Señor! ¡Con la novedad de que no he encontrado sus revistas hentai favoritas!- Al oirlo a Track le sale una gota de sudor en la frente y mira tembloroso a su "novia".**

**Alarian: ÙÚ ¡¿Cómo que revistas Hentai! (òó) ¡¿EHH!- Le da u zape que lo deja empotrado en una pared.**

**En eso se ve a Bengali corriendo a toda velocidad, Leonardo, los chicos y Piccolo lo ven asustado.**

**Bengali: Estan atacando la Cd. donde vivo! - Los demas le siguen y suben a la aeronave, Fernanda quien habia escuchado sube a su aeromoto y la enciende.**

**Leonardo: ¿Que no estas arrestada? ¡Te va a ir peor si sales de aqui!- le grito cuando subía a la aeronave.**

**Fer: ¡¡Kisha! -Sale una soldado de piel verde, aspecto reptiloide y ojos rojos- Ya sabes que hacer!- La soldado asiente y su cuerpo empieza a cambiar luciendo exacta a Fernanda y entra para ocupar su lugar.**

**-OO Eso se lo tengo que decir a Oril y Orión.- Dice Alarian, quien saca a su ''novio'' de la pared.- Seguro que van a querer saber como se hace.**

**Llegan en cuestion de minutos a la ciudad, varias naves atacan las casas destruyendolas todas.**

**Oril y Orión peleaban por proteger a sus hermanos y primos.**

**-¡ A TU IZQUIERDA!- Le grito Oril a su contraparte.**

**-¡ESTOS CABRONES YA ME ESTAS HARTANDO!- Le empieza a brillar las manos.- ¡MERAKLES, GARRAS DE LOBOS!- al bajar las manos, le sale una especie de cuchillas, que detrozan todo cuanto tocan**

**Galatea: MASENKO HAAAA! -Su rafaga destruye varias naves convirtiendolas en amasijos retorcidos, Aaron lanza sus flechas con maestria matando a varios soldados al darles en plena frente.**

**-CHUPAROS ESTO ¡GENKI OSCUR!- y la lanza convirtiendo en trizas la nave**

**Los niños thunderianos peleaban con sus espadas con otros soldados, Ingrid llevaba a Splinter y Catahas a otra parte pues eran demasidos enemigos, ella llevaba a su bebita de semanas con ella.**

**Al subir a la planta alta de la casa, se dio cuenta que ya no habia mas camino, abrazando a su bebe con fuerza se la entrega a Catahas diciendole que la protegiera, saco una espada de su closet y la blandio, al romperse la puerta aparecieron 2 soldados que la miraban burlones.**

**-¡COMO OS ACERQUEIS OS HAGO TRIZAS!- Amenazo Splinter, poniendose delante de su tia y blandiendo su baculo como arma.**

**Soldado: ¡¡A callar enano! Le da un empellon al niño invidente, que cae al suelo, cuando iban a tocar a Ingrid, se quedan congelados y se van corriendo de la habitacion. Al voltear Ingrid ylos niños hacia la ventana, se toparo con la imagen de Fernanda que los saludaba con las manos, los niños saltaban alegres mientras Ingrid respiraba alividada**

**-¡APARTAOS, ENANOS!- Se oye la voz de alarian en la planta de abajo.- ¡TRACK! ¡INUTIL! QUEDATE CON MIS HERMNAOS, ELLOS TE PROTEGERAN!**

**En la planta baja, Alarian llama a su espada Orinver. Al tener contacto con ella, siente una oleada de energía negativa que le recorre todo el cuerpo y, dando un aullido de guerra, sale de la casa, matando a todos los que se encontraba en su camino.**

**Oril y Orión se miran un momento. Ambos hermanos asienten y se ponen en posicion de Fusión.**

**-¡VAMOS ALLÁ!- Dijeron los dos a la vez.- ¡FU... SI... ÓN... AH!- Juntas sus dedos indices y una luz los rodea.**

**Cuando la luz desaparecio, delante de todos aparece Orin, la fusion de las dos contrapartes. Orin era las musculoso que Oril y mucho más alto que Orión. Su traje desaparecio y cambio a uno de combate, que solo era un pantalon, pues la chaqueta se la quito.**

**-¡Vamos a jugar!- Orin sonrio.**

**Luisa despues de ayudar a su hermana y a los niños a ponerlos en lugar seguro, se une a la batalla, desenvaina su espada, desgarrando soldados a diestra y siniestra, Leonardo le ayudaba sintiendo el fragor de la batalla con entusiasmo.**

**Ilssek se prestaba a curando a los heridos que eran demasiados, miraba hacia afuera en una tienda de campaña la pelea y oraba porque su esposo e hijas estuvieran bien.**

**-No se preocupe.- Track entra en la tienda y se acerca al paciente más cercano que tenía.- Seguro que estaran bien.- Se pone serio.- Aly los cuidara.**

**Illsek: Lo se,pero aun no me acostrumbro a tener una familia tan belicosa -le sonrie tristemente- Siempre pense que terminaria mis dias con tranquilidad ¡Pero mirame! ¡Enmedio de una batalla! –sigue curando a un herido.**

**Mirando seriamente al muchacho que tenia delante, el Lord de los Dragen extiende una mano sobre el pecho del chico y empieza a recitar unas palabras en voz baja. Su mano comenzo a brillar y las heridas más graves del muchacho desaparecieron.**

**Track: Esto no es nada.- ayuda a sentarse al paciente.- Los mios han pasado por una guerra peor. Nosotros estuvimos bajos las ordenes de Freezer. Y estamos en guerra con los Saiyan's.- Venda las heridas restantes del chico.- Saldremos de esta, no se preocupe.**

**Ilssek: ¡Si y tenemos a los mejores chicos buenos de nuestro lado!- dice medio bromeando- Pero no te entra mucho en la mente que tus hijas en vez de tener por unica preocupacion ser buenas amas de casa, sea la proteccion del universo y ni decir de los yernos que me cargo**

**Trackemn: Jejejeje.- Se rie.- cuando tenga hijos, lo más seguro es que sean politicos.- mira hacia fuera.- La guerra para los dragen's acabo hace mucho tiempo. Nosotros ya no tenemos nada que hacer en este universo.- Se acerca a otro paciente.- Solo existimos por existir. Por perpetuar nuestras especie.**

**Ilssek: No digas eso cariño, todos estamos aqui por una buena razon, tu seras un buen rey y tendras a Aly contigo para ayudarte- le toma una mano con afecto- Ademas tendras a toda la familia para ayudarte.**

**Afuera la batalla seguía feroz, se escuchaban las explosiones que retumbaban el suelo y los gritos de terror y dolor de los afectados, en unos segundos aparecio una nave belica thundercat que con unos cuantos rayos derribaron el ataque enemigo poniendole fin.**

**Al aterrizar la nave, varios de los thundercats salieron para reportar el daño, Piccolo y demas equipo, el namek sintio que le hervia la sangre al mirarlos y sobre todo a cierta persona**

**-AAHH!- Ori-chan se llevo una mano a lo que le restaba de brazo derecho.- ¡¡Suerte la mia que soy un Namek y puedo regenerar los miembro!.- Se vuelve a quejar.**


End file.
